Apa itu kalah, L?
by Ryusei Aki
Summary: karena bagimu, kematian bukanlah suatu kekalahan. Drable, Second POV. L centris. my first fic in FDNI. Read n review please?


**Meika's note: **Salam kenal minna sama, ini fic pertama meika di fandom Death Note, jadi, harap maklum kalau ada OOC atau pun kesalahan lainx... enjoyyy...

**Disclaimer:** Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.

**WARNING : Second POV, OOC, monoton, aneh, gaje **(So sorry minna)**,** **OneShoot yang mirip drable… **(ato drable yang mirip oneshoot?)

**Apa itu kalah, L?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ǿǾǿ**

Kalah?  
>Kata itu tak pernah menyapa hidupmu. Jangankan menyapa, dalam mimpi pun kau tak pernah menjumpainya. Tak mengherankan, karena kau adalah seorang jenius. Kau yang selalu menjadi sutradara dalam pengakhiran destinasi para kriminal dengan sejuta cara briliantmu tentu tak pernah berfikir akan bertemu dengannya.<br>Tapi kali ini lain.  
>Bukankah kau bisa merasakannya, jenius? Kau tahu kekalahan akan menunjukkan wujudnya padamu saat dentang lonceng gereja dan kilasan balik masa lalu menjadi pembuka dalam tidur yang jarang kau rasakan. Saat siraman hujan yang lebih terasa seperti jarum tajam di kulit pucatmu menunjukkan wujudnya di musim panas.<br>Ya. Kau mampu. Kau merasakan.  
>Karena dia -kekalahan- yang menyapamu untuk pertama kali, bukan hanya mengantarkan padamu hati yang terasa panas, seperti kebanyakan orang. Tapi kekalahan pertamamu, akan langsung membuatmu merasakan dinginnya tangan-tangan kematian.<br>Saat ini, saat mata oniksmu menyapa layar putih dengan sebaris kata yang menunjukkan penghapusan semua data, hatimu berkata, "Aku akan mati sekarang." Bukan bermaksud pesimis, tidak.

Kau bahkan selalu optimis.

Rasa percaya dirimu masih sama seperti saat kau melafalkan kata "Aku akan membunuhmu." padanya. Kau masih percaya pada prinsipmu. Pada nuranimu. "Keadialan selalu menang."  
>Ya. Prinsip itu selalu kau ikat kuat. Merantainya di setiap aliran darahmu. Berusaha agar keadilanmu akan tetap menjadi nyata. Bertarung dengan pedang terhunus di garis depan untuk membelanya.<br>Termasuk menghadapi orang yang tanpa kau sadari telah menjelma menjadi "sesuatu" yang berharga bagimu.  
>Berharga, karena dia selalu menjadi yang pertama. Teman pertama, sekaligus orang pertama. Orang pertama yang berhasil menarikmu dari bayang-bayang gelap persembunyian, sekaligus merampas tropi kemenangan abadi dari tanganmu.<br>Kini, Delusi ketukan lonceng telah sampai di telingamu.

Mengawali rasa sakit di dada kirimu. Dapat kau rasakan, jantung yang selalu menemanimu dengan detaknya seperti di remas. Seperti di tusuk oleh pedang berkarat yang akan menjatuhkan daya hidupnya. Sendok teh di tangan kirimu terlepas. Seiring dengan tubuhmu yang limbung dari kursi karena rasa sakit.  
>Kau menunggu.<p>

Kau menunggu dinginnya lantai yang akan mengantarmu ke gerbang hitam.  
>Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini, jenius? Apa rasa optimismu masih ada?<p>

"Ya!". Dengan lantang hatimu menjawab.  
>Kenapa?<p>

Karena saat ini kehangatan familiar menyapa punggungmu. Tangan hangatnya melindungimu dari dingin lantai. Matamu menatap matanya, mata coklat madu miliknya balas menatapmu dalam. Sedetik, kau dapat melihat sisi kemanusiaan yang nyaris kosong darinya. Dari orang yang selalu kau tuduh sebagai Kira. Setelah itu hatimu menghangat. Entah kenapa rasa sakit di jantungnu tidak menyentuh tempat perasaan. Hatimu terasa damai dan perasaan nyaman yang tak dapat kau pahami maknanya. Sedetik selanjutnya, seringaian terbentuk di wajah orang yang merengkuhmu. Seringaian yang menegaskan jati dirinya. Bukti yang selama ini kau cari.  
>Kau akhirnya menutup mata, kalah oleh kantuk yang menyergap.<br>Tak apa, kau bisa tidur sekarang.

Tertidur setelah membuktikan semua intuisimu benar. Akhirnya, kau yang selalu berparadoks dengan Yagami sulung itu tertidur lebih dulu.  
>"Saya hanya ingin mati di tangan Kira yang sebenarnya.", kau tentu masih ingat kalimat itu. Bukankah sekarang impianmu terwujud? Mati dengan terhormat di tangan orang itu?<p>

Kau tak menyesal.

Kau tahu tak ada rasa sesal di hatimu. Kau tak menyesal saat dulu memutuskan untuk bermain dengan taruhan nyawa dengannya. Kau tak menyesal karena yang merenggut nyawamu adalah kawan sekaligus lawan terbaikmu. Kau tak menyesal. Dan sekali lagi kau hanya bisa menunggu.  
>Menunggu, bertemu dengannya dan menyatakan keyakinanmu.<br>Mungkin orang-orang berkata kau telah kalah. Tapi hatimu menyangkal. Hatimu menyangkal kau kalah. Kau berhasil menemukan Kira. Kau telah membuktikan jati dirinya, walau bayaran yang di minta adalah nyawamu. Dan pada akhirnya, kau sadar bukan?

Bagimu, kematian bukanlah kekalahan. Kesalahan yang mungkin kau lakukan dulu lah, yang akan menjadi kekalahan.  
>Kini, hanya ada satu keinginan di jiwamu yang melayang.<br>"Saya ingin bertemu kembali dengan Raito-kun.", ucapmu mantap.  
>Untuk apa?<br>Kau kembali menjawab mantap sayupan pertanyaan itu.  
>"Tentu saja untuk menegaskan kalau saya belum kalah seperti yang mereka katakan. Saya belum kalah, seperti yang Raito-kun kira."<br>Ternyata sejenius apapun seorang L, sisi kekanakan masih melekat di jiwanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ǿǾǿ**

**A/N :** Gimana? Aneh kah? Saiia mohon ma'af untuk semua kesalahanx, di sini, meika cuma pengen nyeritain perasaan L waktu dia tewas #plak di tangan Kira. Tapi walau aneh, saiia tetep mau minta review dari senpai semua… mohon beritahu saiia kesalahan2 yang ada,,,,

So? Review please?

**Meikakuna**


End file.
